Computer databases have long been used to store and provide access to data. Computer databases allow users to enter queries and receive results that (hopefully) satisfy the query. Various types of queries may be entered, and the type of query may depend on which type of database is being used. For instance, relational databases may allow users to enter certain types of queries and receive the corresponding results. One such type of query is a pattern matching query. Pattern matching queries are often used with relational databases, and may specifically be used with relational database applications such as warehousing applications.